Rebels
by flawed angel
Summary: America is now an Elite. Maxon is deeply in love. The rebels are getting smart. Watch as Maxon must save his love and protect his country. MaxonXAmerica
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Selection all rights are owned by the glorious Kiera Cass!**

**So I have a very caring Maxon. Oh, and this is placed during the Elite. Enjoy! Oh and reviews would be nice!**

Staircases were slowly becoming less dangerous as the selection has progressed. I don't think my heels had the same idea though, they caught on the last step and I went forward landing hard on the cold marble and I just lay there for a second willing the ache to go away. "America!"

Kill me now. Maxon was running down the stairs looking panicked. He reached me as I turned onto my back, he leaned over me and dropped to his knees, his face only inches from mine.

"Are you okay? America?" his hands were on my shoulders gently shaking me out of the daze his proximity created.

"I'm fine, feeling rather dumb." His hands helped me sit up and they kept touching my arms, my back, my head, just checking I was fine. "I'm fine, Maxon", he sighed and sat back on his heels.

"Don't do that again!" I could hear the laugh in his voice he was trying to hide but his smile spread across his face. He stood up and put out his hands I took hold of them and he pulled me to my feet bringing my body against his. I just stared up at his eyes. They stared back at me and his face inched closer.

"Oh, Prince Maxon! Oh, there you are come on we'll be late for breakfast!" Celeste walked up to us, wanting all attention on her. Maxon growled under his breath but reluctantly let go, a fake smile spreading across his face as he face Celeste and took her arm. I doubt he noticed her turn back and give me a sneer and a smile. I walked to the dining hall, trying to stay off the ankle that I sprained in my fall. It's a wonder I didn't notice it when I stood up. Maxon was bent over talking to Celeste when I walked in, making sure to walk normally. Marlee seemed quiet this morning as she sipped on orange juice.

"Are you okay Marlee?" She turned to face me and her eyes were red, "Marlee what happened?" she looked away quickly fixing some non-existent hair.

"I'm just homesick." She didn't seem to want to talk so I just slipped into my food finally relaxing. I looked up at Maxon, he was talking to his father, his face suggested he was worried, his eyes connected with mine and I tugged my ear he tugged his back and I set my arm back on the table only to grimace slightly when I hit a sore spot. I looked back at Maxon and I could tell he wanted to rush over. I smiled knowing that he truly did care about me. I mouthed 'I'm fine' and he settled down a little bit. Breakfast ended and the girls filtered out of the dining hall. The sound of only six pairs of heels was a strange sound. We no longer sounded like a stamped but more like birds in the trees. Today we were free from the new princess lessons, which were awful because they consisted of speech, economics, and public affairs. I walked up the staircase to my bedroom.

My maids helped me out of my breakfast gown, I left the silky blue for my jeans and I sat down at the piano I have yet to touch. Usually I play cards but I feel very musical today, so I dismissed my maids. My fingers slide along the keys playing songs I know and humming along until my door flies open and Maxon is running into the room. He pulls me around on the piano bench not giving me the time to even comprehend his arrival and he's grabbing my arms bending them so he can see the slightly bloody bruises on my elbows, "You said you were fine?!" he looked so worried I couldn't help but smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"You amuse me sometimes and I am fine. There's no lasting damage." He huffs and sits next to me on the bench. Bringing me close with his arms, I just lay my head on his shoulder.

"America, have you figured out if you love me too yet?"

"Maxon, you know I'm still trying to figure out my feelings." I pulled away from his shoulder with some reluctance and looked at his face. I can tell he is hiding the disappointment.

He pulled me back to his side and I was happy to just sit there and he began to talk about his meetings he'd been in early this mornings. Rebels were moving closer but he said they were still far from the palace and extra forces were being pulled to send reinforcements. He was worried the palace had less guards but he understood we needed to stop them before they got here. He kept talking about this until both our stomachs rumbled and he offered to go get food for us. I nodded and he left the room. I turned back to the piano and finished out the song, I didn't hear the boots on the stairs or the sound of fists against flesh. I heard the music of the piano. I didn't turn around when my door opened but I did feel something connect with my head, I saw the stars flash before my eyes, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I had one review! That is so saddening! I actually considered just deleting my story but then one amazing person *cough*livingtodance*cough*! You can thank this author for my story and if you hate it flame that person not me! Hahaha just kidding!**

My head hurt extremely bad, the bobbing of it didn't help. I was over someone's shoulder and they were shouting, adding to the incredibly awful headache.

"I've got the girl! Let's go!"

I groaned and screamed, "Maxon!" I started twisting my body around realizing I'd be taken if I didn't fight. The grip on me tightened and escape was useless I felt outside air blow on my face and I realized I was exiting the palace. My fighting became more desperate, they wouldn't send an army after a girl in the selection. I just hoped Maxon would make sure my family was taken care. No, I had to take care of them, my escape was up to me, and Maxon wouldn't be allowed to come after a girl who hadn't told him she loved him. I realize I do love Maxon. I was captured and would never be able to tell him that I love him. I felt metal hit my back as I was put in the back of a vehicle. I pushed myself up hoping to flee I was shoved back my hands were tied and the doors slammed shut. Light filtered sparsely through the bag, but I could still feel and hear. I was in a large space, separated from the drivers, I only heard murmuring and no one else's breathing, my hands were tied but the ropes were loose. I tugged on them and kept tugging till my wrist began to bleed, the ropes slid on my slickened skin and they fell away. I reached to feel the bag around my head and felt for a knot in the cord that held it in place. I located it and my hands went to work. I felt the vehicle slow and my fingers worked frantically. A plan formed in my head. I slid the knot loose and pulled the bag off my face. I had been correct I was in the back of a large vehicle. The inside was plain and bare. Slick medal blended in with slick metal. There were no handles and the windows were blocked out. This vehicle was made for captives. We stopped abruptly and I barely kept myself from falling. I moved to the back and braced myself to fight.

The doors flew open and I lunged at the large men that stood outside, there weren't many but there were enough and each had at least a hundred pounds on me. I leapt into the air I would hurt them, I would get free and I would find Maxon. My hands connected with the first man, I scratched his eyes with the perfectly manicured hands Lucy had painted. He fell to the ground holding a bleeding face. I kicked behind me as I was grabbed and he let go. I spun unintentionally kicking him in the head; he was no longer a threat so I didn't feel too bad. There were six still approaching me. I had a way out though. My back was to the woods, I asses the men approaching me and bet I can outrun and outlast them so I make a run for it. My feet scrapping on the forest ground, my skin catching in branches, but all I heard were the feet behind me thundering through the brush, cracking limbs to get through the thickening forest. I was far quieter and used it to get away. The thundering feet soon hushed and I was alone. The forest made the only noises I heard. I kept running until exhaustion had me collapsing in a thick bush. I curled up in my gown, the temperature dropped and I shivered. I didn't dare move, still too scared the rebels were pursuing me. I fell asleep, curled around myself, my skin stinging from the dirt that was covering me. I had no clue where I was but now that I was free I would find my way back to Maxon I would tell him that I loved him.

**Please review it means the world to me and gives me inspiration! I actually want to know if you want her to save herself or have Maxon find her.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I realize my stories are very fast paced and I'm sorry but I'm awful at filler and there isn't much to fill with unless you want crickets! Hahaha Well Read and don't forget to review! Oh, and I got my inspiration for this chapter from ****livingtodance****, Homeyyy13, and ****America-Maxon 4evr****. Don't worry Maxon is coming! She is his America after all.**

The bush around me was shaking under thunderous pressure. My eyes flew open, leaves raked on my face and the bush thinned. My ears were hit with the sound of helicopter blades and I put one and one together. That massive blob above my head, quickly descending toward me, was a helicopter. I had been found whether by friend or foe could be determined later, I flew from my hiding place and ran away. I could hide somewhere close and look for the royal seal. But I couldn't stay, so I ran and ran until the sound muffled and I found a tree thick enough to hide the large billowy dress I wore.

The dress ripped several times but I didn't care, talking was entering my perception. I stopped in my climb and watched the men walk under my tree. They looked around them, under and behind bushes, none thought to look up, and they spoke to quietly for me to hear. Their uniforms were military looking but definitely not the same as what the palace guards wear. They could be Special Forces, I tried to console myself, think that they were here to rescue me.

"She ran this way! Damn it, the boss is going to mad. How the hell does she run so fast?" A new man entered the scene below but he carried himself like a man in charge.

"She didn't, there's no way she could have gotten away. We saw her run this way so she's hiding; we just have to flush her out." He grabbed the gun that was slung around his arm and smiled. "This should flush her out." And he opened fire.

I clung tighter to the tree, they weren't here to save me and I had stuck around hoping they were but that was stupid of me. The bark around me exploded but the bullets didn't stop flying. Birds flew away from the barrage and I wish I had wings; I was stuck where I was. Bullets began hitting another tree, I heard the boss's voices even above the gunfire, "Come out little girl, Prince Maxon wishes to see you!" He kept taunting me trying to get someone to come out. He didn't know where I was because the bullets kept going from tree to tree, seeming endless.

My eardrums had the beat of the firing imprinted in them so it took a moment to realize they had stopped. The boss roared and put a few more bullets into the wilderness. I covered my mouth as one sliced through my arm. I bit my hand until blood came from the skin, the pain was intense and I was certain it had hit a bone. I allowed the arm to stay slack at my side, blood running down my fingertips. The boss stalked away back to the Helicopter still running in the background, the two other men looked at each other then back into the woods before heading back with their boss. The tears in my eyes spilled over but I didn't dare make more than a choking noise. The helicopter lifted up and away and soon the forest was quiet again.

My arm was useless at my side but the tree had ripped my dress climbing up so I grabbed ahold of one stray strand and pulled, the fabric tore until there was a long green strip in my hand. Wrapping my arm in a tourniquet like I'd seen in movies was a lot harder when I was stuck in a tree with a useless arm. I managed though and soon enough the cloth was pulled tight enough to help stop the bleeding, now for another challenge, getting out of the tree.

I managed down to the last branches by grabbing a far branch and sliding my rear down to the one below it but nothing could get me down to the ground. I took a deep breath grabbed the tightest hold I could of the lowest branch I could reach and swung my body down. My good arm failed, from lack of strength and lack of blood, slamming me into the forest ground. My vision faded and I lay in a stupor of pain. I finally groaned and rolled to my feet, bit my lip, and stood. I swayed for a while before I trusted my legs to move, once I got going though I ran as fast as I could without bumping my arm. Every time it hit my side or a piece of the forest brush I would just groan and bite my lip harder. I knew rebels would come back in force and with sensors to detect me. Those sensors would be useless if I wasn't in the same area, it would give me a few days start by moving away.

The direction was unknown to me but if I headed one direction for long enough I might find a road, and if I found a road I might find someone besides a rebel, tough I had no way to tell who was a rebel and who was not. That night I barely slept, somehow knowing that with my arm still open and slightly bleeding I should not sleep. So that night I listened to the forest and kept thinking of Maxon, and all I'd done just so I could make it back, just to tell him that I love him too. My head swam but I barely dozed, every animal was a rebel to my probably fevered mind.

**So….. how are you liking it? I think one more chapter and then I'm done! Unless you want me to add some more to it! I have some good ideas but I'm scared to drag it out! Hahahaha**

** Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay so I am supposed to be writing a paper now but my teacher is so old she wouldn't know the difference. I'm so appreciative of livingtodance because you actually gave me the idea to shoot this story longer! Hahaha Enjoy and don't forget to review I tend to slow in updates with no motivation!**

The dawn light led my feet along the forest ground, my mind barely leading me in the same direction. My eyes were forced to stay open by sheer willpower, I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't I'd heard a helicopter circling above the forest. My window to escape was slowly decreasing and I wouldn't be able to run again if I was caught. My feet dragged further and my body swayed more. MY mouth was dry and my stomach growled, I knew I would die soon if not found so I stepped quicker, the ground gave way beneath my foot, I fell to the ground trying to twist away from my bad arm but it hit the ground with my full weight, I couldn't help the scream that came out of my mouth, or the stillness I assumed for way longer ten I should have. I felt the ground quake under me and thought that the afterlife was opening to take me in finally. I closed my eyes and let myself be taken away from the pain that coursed my arm and the debilitating exhaustion that kept my eyes closed, a black haze filled my mind until a hand grabbed my shoulder and shook, the pain meant I was I hell. I whimpered and tried to push away from the hand of Lucifer.

"America?! Can you hear me? Are you alright? America?" That definitely wasn't a voice I thought I'd hear, especially laced with so much sadness.

I peeked open my eyes open, all harsh light blocked by the blond head inches from mine. A sob escaped my throat and I choked it down. The hand on my shoulder lifted me from the ground, I wasn't dead. I wasn't dead, and I was in the arms of Maxon. My bad arm was pushed onto his chest and I felt bad about ruining the white shirt. I knew I was close to death, the black haze in my mind still trying to tug me away but I had a reason for fighting this long, "Max..xon" My throat hurt but it felt good to say his name. He faltered in his step.

"America, thank god. What did they do to you?" his grip tightened and he brought me closer to him walking a little quicker.

"I got away, had to tell you that I love you." He stopped moving something I was grateful for. His heart beat faster under my ear and I waited for him to move, to do something.

"You fought against the rebels? To tell me that you loved me?" his voice shook and cracked

"Couldn't die unless you knew." His feet began to hit the ground again, this time much faster than before. My eye's closed as I felt relieved I had told him.

"You aren't allowed to die now. We just have to get to the bunker then I'll radio the guard. America, you'll be fine. I promise you'll be fine." He kept mumbling and running. I don't know how he found me but I just let myself be saved. My eyes watered and I turned my head into his chest. My tears soaked into his shirt and my good hand wrapped itself in the posh fabric. Maxon fingers stroked my arm as he moved and I concentrated on that feeling as every step hit my arm and more tears spilt down my face. Maxon came for me; I'm not just some girl in the selection. I smiled through my tears and I was shifted in his arms and heard a dead bolt lock click.

I was put in a dark space and my minds went back to the rebel kidnapping, could it all have been a dream? I pushed away the arms frantically trying to get out of their hold, "America, dear, it's just me calm down. Shhh it's okay." He cooed to me like I was a baby but at least it convinced me he wasn't a rebel. His arms slid me further into the bunker and he climbed in after me leaving the door cracked for light. "This is Langer I need immediate assistance." Maxon held a strange black device in his hand and spoke into it with assurance.

"Langer?" I smiled and rolled my head over to him.

He smiled, "I wasn't sure I'd see you smile again. He sat on the floor by the cot I lay sprawled on. He laid his head on my mine, his eyes were closed and I could tell he was very close too crying. I tilted my head up so that my lips pressed against his.

The security I felt with him so close was reassuring. We broke apart as the radio staticed and a voice rose from the speaker, "Langer, we're caught up, stay where you are, we're on our way should be there before nightfall." I was nervous about being stuck here but Maxon could run if the rebels attacked.

His hands started pushing and poking my body, I knew he was checking for broken bones and injuries but I couldn't help the electricity his touch created. His fingers ran over my mutilated wrists, his jaw tightened. He looked at my bad arm and winced, "Will I be able to use that arm later?" He understood the worry now that he had a good look at it. My arm throbbed but the arm was numb so I didn't give it hope. I knew the damage wasn't reparable. Tears leaked down my eyes, Maxon couldn't have a disfigured queen.

"I don't know but America, I love you. I can't imagine how hard you fought. Thank you, thank you for loving me. I'll protect you, I promise." He retied the fabric on my arm, bandaging it this time and sat by my head, leaning his head to rest right by mine he reached for my good hand and laced his fingers through mine. "We'll be out of here soon enough. Then I will never leave your side. I'll even force you to go to budget meetings." He got me to smile a little remembering when he had run from a budget meeting and it created the meal plan. His smile then was a little less forced and it made my heart leap in my chest. He ran his hand over my forehead then down my cheek. He sat next to me asking all the questions he could think of and I eventually told the whole story to Maxon, by the end I saw a glimpse of horror and awe in his eyes, we eventually sat in silence waiting for someone to signal us on the radio.

**Okay so please Review most of this chapter is thanks to reviewers who gave ideas of what they wanted to read. So give me some ideas and you may see it in the later chapters! Oh and we are most definitely not finished!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I am super sorry I haven't updated but I had prom so I didn't upload a new chapter and then my computer crashed like literally fell to the floor and somehow the file got deleted. So, I lost my momentum. This chapter will probably suck but I have to update! The next one will be good! Oh, and for those over seventeen read my Royal Heirs! **

Maxon's head against mine was cool and mine was probably clammy. He fiddled with his clothes for a while and I just watched his nervous actions judging the severity of our situation by his actions. He didn't like being stuck in here either, but if we were attacked there would be no way for both of us to get away, he knew this all too well by the way he was unraveling a loose string. So we waited, in this small little hole in the ground. "Maxon, what is this place?" His eyes raised to meet mine shining in the dim room. Hope lit his eyes, but a little hopelessness was trying to take away that shine.

"This is a bunker that many people created when America was falling. These were supposed to protect people from bombings, but they never really helped when rebel armies found them. Many of these were destroyed but a few survived like this one, probably because it is so small." I had never been taught about how America fell; just that it was a war between China and America over debt.

"So these places were the safe havens during a time of war. Well, I guess it could have been someone's home for a moment." His hand encompassed my cheek and I stared at his longing face.

"It's working pretty well right now. I think I could live here." I had to laugh, a prince who had grown up in a castle thinking he could live in such a small space. I scoffed at him and nodded my head sarcastically, "I could as long as I have you I will be at home anywhere." He brushed his nose along my jaw line and finally brushed his lips against mine in a breathless kiss until I reached up and pulled his face to mine, the kiss released all my stress and Maxon held onto me, fisting his hands in my hair. His hands were rough and the kiss laced with absolute pleasure. It was a kiss people shared when they knew they could die very soon.

Maxon's lips separated from mine and he laid his head on the side of the cot. His eyes were closed and his breathing evened out. Seeing him so relaxed made my eyes water and I yawned, I yelped as Maxon's body jolted awake and loomed over me. The fright making any tiredness disappear ina na instance. "You can't go to sleep. Promise me you won't." He held my face very still and very roughly.

His fear made me want to soothe him so I tried, "Maxon, I'm tired I've been running from rebels. I napped earlier and I was fine. Please, I promise you I am okay." He did not smile. He just tightened his grip.

"You will not sleep. I don't care what I have to do. I will not lose you to something as stupid as a coma when you've already survived a kidnapping and the chase. You may think you are fine, but you can't feel how warm your skin is and I won't let you look at your arm. You are no definition of fine so we will go by my book on how to handle not fine. I cannot lose you." He was tern but never mean, it was a very political tone and made me think that I should listen to him. I also realize this is scary for him to, no matter how many wars he's been near or planned, this still had to terrify him.

He kissed me one last time but he didn't relax he kept his eyes trained on mine. He watched me for a while and whenever I would start to just relax he would shake my shoulders, tap my forehead, or kiss my lips. He kept me awake but I jolted up and hissed and static filled the room. "Come in Langer, Come in."

Maxon grabbed at his hip where he kept the silver device, bringing it to his mouth he spoke quickly, "Langer here what's your position?" Static once again filled the air.

"We're clear out here. On our way, radio your position. We're bring you home."

The static ended but a beeping began and I realized it was allowing us to be tracked. Maxon turned to me and smiled, "We're going home. You're going to be okay." I sat up further and my eyes blurred in intense pain. Maxon's arm rested on my back and I let him hold me up while my body fought the elevated position. I settled into a crouched position cradling my arm and his hand left my back leaving me a little unstable. I heard a ripping noise, opening my eyes I saw his frayed shirt was off and in strips. He began tying them together and I just watched as he finally created a long strip and approached me. he gently hugged me but before I could respond he pulled away and was taking my injured arm away from me. He wrapped it from elbow to wrist then tied the two ends together. It held my arm up in a perfect angle and he took the extra length and wrapped it around my body holding my arm immobile.

"Now you can run if needed and not hit it on anything. Are you ready?" I nodded. Maxon hunched over and helped me stand on my feet, something that used to be so simple had my legs shaking but I locked my knees and shifted toward the door. There was a drumming outside, an almost rhythmic humming in the ground. This wasn't the same sound when Maxon found me, this was harsh and unrelenting.

"What is that?" He looked at me and moved to the door, opening it slightly only to have dirt fly in and air press itself past the door, then a loud boom and a whistling began.

"They're bombing us! The rebels found us!" Maxon slammed the door shut and slid all locks into place. He pulled me into a corner putting his body above mine. The bunker shook violently and bits of concrete and dirt rained down on us. "America, I love you."

**So review I need some optimism after a computer crash!**


	6. Chapter 6

** So, I'm back and you guys have Ginger to thank for their amazing review they may not have a soul but they can review! So help me out and when you're done reading this tell me where you want it to go! I love it when I can give you guys what you want!**

For a second the bunker was still then it began to hum with vibrations. Maxon sighed and smiled, "The cavalry is here." His body lifted from mine and he shifted toward the door. Not opening it though. There was a loud boom somewhere in the distance and then a banging on the door. It was rhythmic and Maxon started undoing locks.

I couldn't grab his hands fast enough. Sunlight poured into the dark room and we both squinted for a moment. I finally could see past Maxon and saw that an entire army stood before us, above us were enough planes to fly another whole army here. The ground around us was pitted and grotesque, very different from the beautiful forest that was there when Maxon had carried me to safety.

"Are you injured, Prince Maxon?" A few of the guards saluted Maxon as he exited the bunker with a sigh of relief. He shook his head and turned around to me pulling my hand

"No, but America is. See to it she is looked after." Maxon had a cold edge to his voice and I looked over at his face it was stony and he didn't glance at me. A few guards moved forward and began pushing me towards one of the helicopters on the ground.

Their hands held me tightly probably thinking I was going to pass out but I just wanted to get to Maxon. I shoved their hands until finally they let me go and I spun on my heels. Maxon was not near me in fact he was walking away. I ran as best I could but he was still much faster. He was walking toward an area of the demolished trees that seeped black smoke and he was shaking. Guards flanked him and Maxon never looked back so I yelled, "Maxon! Maxon!" He stopped for a moment and his guards formed a protective barrier around him. His face slowly turned to look at me and when he did I tugged my ear. I ran forward some more not caring I was clumsy and tripping. He met me halfway and held my face. His breath caressed my cheeks and his words were even softer.

"America, my dear, go get treated, I'll see you back at the palace." His voice was caring but his eyes were cold.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" HE didn't smile didn't really breathe.

"I'm going to end this." He motioned with his hand and a guards arm wrapped around my waist.

"Maxon! Don't do anything you'll regret, just please come back with me." I was close to tears I knew what Maxon was planning. His hands slipped from my face and left it feeling cold.

"I would regret if I let the bastards get away. I love you America." He turned and began running once again. The smoke engulfed him and his guards by the time I had uttered a whispered, "I love you too." The guards practically carried me to the helicopter and soon I was being buckled in and lifted into the air. I stared at the ground hoping to see Maxon leap out of the smoke and get in his own helicopter but the higher we got the better view I got of the small war raging below inside the smoke. Figures darted around, flashes like lightning in clouds, falling figures, and a burning wreckage of twisted blackened metal. The flames reached far beyond the cloud of smoke and it was a beautiful terrifying sight. It made my breathing catch and I couldn't breathe. My heart beat out of my chest and yet I still couldn't breathe. One of the guards leaned over me and shook my shoulders.

"Lady America, breathe it's alright. You're safe, just breathe." He sounded soothing but he wasn't Maxon. What if…?

I woke up later in a hospital bed in a darkened corner. My body was fuzzy and I only wished my head was. Surrounding me was a curtain but I knew I was in the palace's infirmary. I looked around and no one was there, I didn't hear anyone either. The palace was asleep. I sat up and managed to grab at the glass of water on my bedside. It fell to the ground and shattered as I used my injured arm to grab it and the large cast swatted it away. I heard feet finally and they moved swiftly toward my room and a tanned hand tore back the curtains…

**I've always wanted to leave a super cliffy! So tell me where you would like to see this go! I need feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, So, sorry it's taken me this long! I graduated, got a job, and had to drive five hours to my college to register for classes, and that took two days! I promise I will update so much faster! And thank you to all the amazing reviewers that finally made me guilty enough to shirk work and write! **

The light blue curtain was ripped back with a force causing a few rings to tear out. They stepped to my bed so quickly I could barely comprehend who it was. I know who I wished it was but once my eyes adjusted I realized it wasn't him but I was even more happy to see the face of my father. He touched my face, "America, are you okay?" My father never showed much emotion so I know that they must have been worried.

"What're you doing here dad? Is mom here?" He nodded his head and sat down by my bed.

"They were bringing in the families to visit and finally meet the royal family. We arrived the day after the rebel attack. You were gone and we were so worried. I was certain you got away but everyone else thought that your body would turn up in a few days. Prince Maxon believed me but the king didn't. If you want to marry the prince I would actually approve whole heartedly." My father spoke with an admiration when talking of Maxon but the second he mentioned the king is voice was neutral. I smiled knowing that my father understood what had taken me forever to figure out.

"Well, I do love him. Where is he do you know?" My father's face was sad and I wanted to cry thinking the worst.

"He's two beds down." I shoved up off the bed and my father had to catch me. He sat me back in the bed and held up a finger to tell me to stay. He walked back through the curtain with a wheelchair and I happily took the seat.

Once I was situated and my cast adjusted I finally asked, "How bad is he?"

"He's okay bandaged pretty heavily but once he wakes up he'll be fine. I'm glad I got to meet him before or I probably would have killed him in his sleep for letting any harm come to you!" I tightened my hold on the chair in a vice grip.

"Father, you have to watch what you say trust me I know this."

I heard a small cough almost a clearing of a throat but no one was in the room with us.

"She's right, you have to watch what you say here. " It was glorious to hear him speak and I was so glad he was okay. I pushed out of the chair and hobbled my way over to Maxon, who was laid up in a bed with so many wires stuck to his head and chest it looked like he was robotic. I sat on the side of his bed, making sure my bad arm faced away from him. His arm crept out of the blanket and wrapped around my waist tugging me closer and I took the opportunity to lie down next to him. I wasn't sure where he was injured so I laid my head on the pillow. My father had disappeared and I was glad we had this privacy; hell will surely break loose shortly.

"Why did you go into that fight?"

"They had hurt you, and they have killed so many. We have for so long tried to capture one to interrogate and we had learned that the leader was in that plane when it went down. If he survived we had to get him. If you cut off the head of a snake it will die."

"Or two can grow back in its place." I had read in one of my father's history books about Greek myth and this creature that couldn't be killed when you cut off its head.

"Oh America we have him, and now we can take down the rebels. We've already seen a decrease in Southern attacks. I think we could finally be ending this damned rebel war." He sounded so happy like he could handle this and it finally be over. I think it really could be if Maxon kept up with doing things to help the people.

"The only thing you have to do to end this war is make people love the country more than the rebel's visions."

"Yes that is true, but to do that I have to find out what their vision is. Maybe if I can figure out what the people want I can give it to them through the government." I loved the he was trying to do this and that he was making much more progress than any of the past kings. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back and sat up pulling leads off of his body, even pulling the IV out. "Come on I have something to give you."

I slowly got out of bed and into the wheel chair, and took stock of myself. My leg had a brace on it but just holding my ankle immobile, my arm was in full cast and heavily bandaged underneath. My whole body was sore and the weight of my body would cause me to fall if I stayed on my own legs. I felt the chair begin to move and looked over my shoulder to see Maxon leaning heavily on the chair.

"Do you want one? I'm pretty sure there's more than one." He just shook his head and pushed me past the curtain and down the aisle between the beds and towards the heavy wooden doors.

"How would you push yourself? You're an invalid and I am very willing to take care of this invalid." He pushed me closer to the doors and they started opening before us. Maxon quickly got in front of me. I guess his heart dropped and thought the rebels were here. I have to say that my heart stopped as the doors pushed open, but my dad's head popped around the door.

"I thought you'd need some help." He strolled in with another wheel chair and had Maxon sit in it. Maxon tried refusing. It was kind of cute seeing him try to decline and be nice to my dad. Your Majesty, you are also injured and I doubt your ribs are liking you.

"Sir, you can't push us both and it's a lot easier for me to walk then to move my arms."

"That's okay I can help." And my mother comes strolling around the door, with May right behind her. I always thought May would be squealing but she was somber and her cheeks were streaked with wet paths. She still broke out into a smile when she saw our dad and Maxon still arguing. Finally he plopped down and looked like he wished he'd have been gentler. My mom took ahold of his chair and my father took mine.

May walked to my side, "He's as stubborn as you." I smiled and knew she was right.

"America, I still can't believe you yelled at him." Of course this would be the first thing my mother said.

"It wasn't her fault she was caged in and the guard wouldn't let her out, she was just mad and felt I was the one who needed to hear about it." His voice was soft with laughter and you could hear my mom huffing.

"Mother, it worked out anyways." She huffed and quieted down.

We headed down a hallway I'd never seen before and Maxon told my mom to turn here and there. Finally he pulled out a key and slid it into a space between two stones. The stones slid away, I heard May Squeal and my mom Ooh. Inside was an elevator that was so elaborate it put the Selection suites to shame. Maxon ended up nudging the wheels before my mom came out of her stupor at pushed him inside, then I followed and May came in last, her head craning everyway trying to get a better look around her.

"Can you press three, Mr. Singer?" I noticed the four pearls inlaid in a panel. My father pressed the third one and the elevator dropped a little then went up. I have to say it was much easier riding it up but it scared me half to death.

Exiting the elevator felt like we left behind a grander world, but I realize we were on the third floor, the royal family floor. "Maxon, we're not supposed to be up here."

"America!" My mother always was scolding me.

"It's fine America. Turn here, second down on the right." We made it there and Maxon stood up holding out his hand for me. I took it and felt my dad also help me out of the chair. "Come on, I don't think you've ever seen this part of the castle." He looked up at my parents who were awkwardly standing there. Leave those here the maids will get to them and you can get back down to the second floor if you follow this hall and take the staircase on the left."

My dad nodded, May hugged me, my mom came up and kissed me on the forehead, "I'm glad you're okay." My dad dragged May away, and my mom followed. Maxon grabbed me around the waist and pulled me tight.

"Come on, I have much to show you."


End file.
